The Siren's Song
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: YunaTidusRikku triangle. Tidus cheats on Yuna with Rikku, and the consequences are disastrous. Written when I was in an extremely weird mood.


**The Siren's Song**

_Tidus_

How could I have been so stupid? I had made the fool's mistake, the classic tale of pain and betrayal. The story which never has a happy ending.

I'd had it all. I was with a beautiful woman. Someone who I loved dearly. And someone who loved me back. Someone who _used to_ love me back. Until…I faltered.

I knew I should have walked away. I knew even then. But…I couldn't tear myself away. The Siren's song… inescapable. I can tell himself that all I want. Yet I know, I could have gotten away. I could have done the right thing. I could have protected myself. I could have protected her. I took the easy way out. And I am going to regret it for the rest of my life.

I loved Yuna. Even now, when she scowled at the sight of me – I loved her. She was beautiful when she laughed, she was beautiful when she slept, and she was even beautiful when she cried. She had trusted me; loved me with all her heart. Until I broke it.

I can still hear her screams battering my memory. The night she had discovered.

"_Tidus! How could you?"_ She had shaken as if she was going to break. She had been so fragile. I would have given anything to have held her. Yet, she didn't want me anywhere near her.

I had told her the truth. I couldn't bear to lie to her. Despite Rikku's protests, I didn't have a choice. I loved Yuna. I remembered telling her,

"_I slept with your cousin."_

I could hear her voice catching in her throat, her voice begin to shake. I had planned to tell her that Rikku had seduced me, it had been her fault – yet I knew that there would be no way to fix this. I knew, even before I told her, that Yuna would hate me. Probably forever. I had already broken her heart; she just hadn't known it yet.

Although it sounded like merely an excuse, Rikku had seduced me. She had given me an excessive amount of drink, and flirted with me outrageously. Why would she do it? It was mainly my fault; I know that. I admit to it just as I admitted to Yuna. Yet, why did she seduce me?

I needed to talk to Rikku.

_Yuna_

How could he do this to me? Did I do something wrong? Why doesn't he love me anymore? I did everything for him. Everything I could think of.

So why does he love Rikku now? What does she have that I don't? The blonde hair, the outgoing personality, the big bust. I never knew Tidus was so shallow.

I had trusted him. I believed in him. I thought that we would be together forever. He had always seemed so dedicated. So loyal. So kind. So why did he hurt me in this way?

It must be my fault. I must have done something. Yet I can't remember. Did he not like that I was High Summoner and had to work so much? Or did he plain just not love me anymore?

It's not my fault. I did nothing. It's Rikku's fault. Cousin or no cousin, she stole him from me. She intentionally set out to hurt me. She took my love away.

I will fix this.

_Rikku_

I know I shouldn't have done it. Yet, I wanted to be noticed. I loved Tidus first. I loved him way before you did, Yunie. I wanted him to see me.

I met him first. I helped him first. He met me first. He helped me first. I love Tidus with all my heart, and nobody ever noticed.

No one ever cares about the little guardian in the corner. The lovesick little girl. Standing behind the High Summoner. Who would notice me?

I know you'll be upset, Yunie. But I love him. I want him to see me. For once, I want the light. I want the love. I want…the happiness.

As I sat and thought, you burst in through the entrance of my home, Yuna. You had Tidus's sword in your hand. There was a fire in your eyes like I had never seen.

"Yuna…" I had whispered. Yet I doubt you heard me. You did not wait for me to speak. You pulled me beside you, so we were standing side by side. First you slit my throat, then your own. I could feel you on the ground next to me, as my body ached in pain. I knew, this was it. The last thing I saw was you, Tidus, running in. And that was it.

_Tidus_

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Yuna…Rikku…lying on the floor. Dead. Each lying in a pool of their mixed blood. They were…gone.

I couldn't take it. The shock… I cried out, and crouched down next to Yuna's limp body. What had caused this? Did I cause this?

I crouched down, and took Yuna's hand in my own. Without her…what was the point? She was me. She was my everything. There was only one thing left to do.

I picked up my blood-stained sword, and joined my beloved. Now we could be together.


End file.
